That Look
by TheSingingPterodactyl
Summary: Abby caught Connor's eye. He just gave her 'that look', the look she finally understood what meant. Series 3 Conby Two-Shot, addition just posted! Please R&R!
1. Part 1

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own my dog, but I do not own Primeval or it's characters. Big difference, if you didn't know. ;) No copyright intended.**

_**A/N:**_** This is just a short little fic that came to mind the other day. This is series three, taking place in episode four. Enjoy!**

* * *

Her eyes lifted up, catching his. That look he gave her, that look he always gave her – since the day he met her really. She used to wonder what it meant, but now she knew.

The sadness in her eyes wasn't to be concealed, nor his. They'd been through a lot with each other, too much to hide their feelings now. Just from one look she could see everything, he always had so much expression in his eyes. They were full of concern, sadness, loss, confusion, curiosity, and above all, the look he always gave her and just recently decoded… Love.

Connor loved her. But she knew that, no, this was her loving him back.

Even in the short time where their eyes met he gave her his warming, comforting smile in disguise of the wounds. In return she managed to raise the side of her mouth, smiling to him back, knowing it's what he needed.

Just as much as Abby needed to be with Connor now, Connor needed to be with her. He didn't try to hide it; he asked her if she'd stay with him that day. He worked and she nagged him, not to irritate him, but to remind him she was still there for him, too.

Catching that brief look of longing he looked away quickly like he never meant anything more than a simple friendly assurance. She looked down to whatever her so called 'project' in front of her was, more of a distraction than anything, and another smile spread her face. But this time it wasn't to reassure or comfort anyone. Honestly she wasn't sure why she smiled. Or… perhaps she did.

She caught his eyes one last time, locking their stare before being taken away from work like they always did. This time she gave him _that _look in return, and he gave her a half broken smile before mouthing across the room,

"I'm hungry," and she rolled her eyes at him and smirked, mouthing back,

"Me too."

* * *

_**Reviews are like Sprite.**_

_**I love Sprite.**_


	2. Part 2

_**A/N:**_** A while back ago I wrote the sequel to this and yet I never posted it... I guess I didn't really think it was good enough to post. But! Sallad and Cehsja convinced me to post it and since I was on, looking through documents and checking up on stories, I thought I'd do just that. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He slid the cheesecake over to her side of the table and she stabbed her fork through it and placing the bite in her mouth. Connor flashed a smug smile before looking down at the table and she smirked to herself.

"Where'd you get the cheesecake from anyway?" he asked, drawing imaginary circles on the table with his finger.

"Found it in the fridge with the name 'Becker' stamped over it."

Connor looked up with wide eyes and she laughed. "I'm just teasing," she wagged her head and passed the plate back. "Sarah brought some from her flat, she said she didn't want it and that we could have it."

He nodded, smiling back at her, and took another bite himself.

"Course… Becker did claim it."

He tweaked a brow. "Abby…" he said with a mouth full of cheesecake.

"He's a big boy. He'll be fine."

"Yeah, the 'big boy' part is why I'm scared, init? He practically gave me a black eye that time I ate his Poptart."

She giggled and shook her head. "Conn, we can have the cheesecake, relax, yeah?"

He smiled again and enjoyed the desert, reaching across to hand the plate back to her. "If he finds out we ate it you take the blame – he wouldn't hurt you, just scold you and threaten to tranqu both of us."

"Well aren't you just my knight in shining armor." She teased him.

"If it's a creature that's one thing. But Becker? No chance."

"How terribly noble of you."

He playfully grabbed the plate from her and she slapped him across the arm, taking her turn. He was acting better now, but he was still out of it. She was just glad he was back to the teasing.

"How far are you with the Locking Mechanism?"

He shrugged and she propped her cheek on her fist and looked at him, watching him stare back at the uninteresting table top. He either stared at her for it seemed like hours, or completely avoided all eye contact. She let out a sigh and he looked at her, cursing herself for doing so. She knew now he'd ask her if she was doing all right.

"M'sorry."

Okay, not what she was expecting. "For what?"

"Not being the best of company lately," she smiled and he laid his hand on hers, brushing the skin with his thumb. She was struck by his actions, but from how he'd acted of late she guessed he didn't even realize he was doing it. "I best start talking more, shouldn't I?"

"You don't have to, Connor." She lapsed her other hand over his and looked him in the eyes. "I'm fine with the silence, as long as I know you're okay."

He looked away again and nodded, ducking his head. "Yeah, course I am."

She wasn't sure how to make him out sometimes, so quiet and distant. Half of her wanted to just tell Connor how she felt, hoping it would make him feel better and another part of her wanted to just kiss him senseless. But the rest kept screaming to let him get past this on his own and wait. This was no time for romance.

"No, I should rephrase that, yeah? As long as I know you're _going _to be okay."

He took in a sharp breath and slid the plate back to her, taking his hand from her touch and stayed recurrently quiet.

"Connor…-"

"Eating my cheesecake, I see." They looked up to see Becker at the door frame, arms crossed. He didn't look cross, but if anything trying to put some humor into the mix.

"We got hungry first, what can we say?" Abby retorted.

Becker rolled his eyes and opened the fridge to the little kitchen they had, looking through the shelves for his food. He pulled it out and popped it into the microwave. "Call me when that's done,"

"Sir yes sir." Connor mocked and he just walked out, giving Connor a smirk in return.

"Conn," he looked at her, still smiling. "You think we could take the day off tomorrow?"

He chuckled. "It is Saturday tomorrow, is it not?"

"Doesn't mean much for Lester's work schedule, or even Becker's… I just think we could use a day away from the ARC."

"I dunno, Abs-"

"Connor, don't deny me this. You'll regret it." She playfully wiggled her brow and Connor was thoroughly confused. She stood up and put the finished plate away and Connor's head followed, his neck craning to see her.

"Why is that?"

"Cause," she smiled and leaned towards him, "I wanna play Mario Cart. You've yet to beat my score."

"Oh, you think I can't, eh? Best Mario Cart player you know is me, ain't I?"

"Well, except for me that is."

Connor stood up, leaning even closer to her. They were chest to chest when he responded while badly hiding his grin, "You're on, Maitland."

She grinned back and drew even closer, close enough they could kiss if they ought to. "Bring it on, _Temple_," and she walked off, giving him teasing looks.

Yeah, Abby knew that came out of nowhere, but in her mind it didn't. She needed something to cheer Connor up, other than cheesecake and a few smiles now and then. Video games with the roomie were just what he needed, and perhaps even what_ she_ needed. She did rather like video playing games anyway… as long as it was with Connor.

She looked back and saw Connor with that light back in his eyes as he joked with Becker about who knows what. It wasn't as bright as it usually was, but she knew with some more video games and a few more plates of cheesecake she could bring it back. If it didn't she could always kiss him. She could just see the look on his face if _that _happened – no, she shouldn't think about that. It was too tempting.

She stopped at Lester's office and smiled to herself, catching Connor's eye from across the room. He was just looking at her with a soft smile. Abby grinned back, recognizing that look to be the one he always gave her, and slid into Lester's office.

**_THE END_**


End file.
